


Restrictions May Apply

by melliejellie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Quickies, Restraints, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, versatile couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliejellie/pseuds/melliejellie
Summary: For Valentine's day, Kuroo and Tsukishima give each other romantic coupon books, but Tsukishima was far more deliciously creative with his.--First chapter sets things up. The other chapters will be Kuroo redeeming those coupons. (Tags will be updated as he does.)(On-going with no set schedule)





	1. I'd do anything with you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Valentine's Day gift for Minty on the krtsk server - [@MintyTsukki](https://twitter.com/MintyTsukki). ٩(♡ε♡ )۶
> 
> The next chapter will be posted later when I get home from work!

Kuroo is determined to have a good Valentine’s Day with Tsukishima this year. 

The first year they were together they missed it. Their relationship was too new. They both still had plans from before they finally got together that didn’t include one another. So, Kuroo went home for the weekend to visit family, like he had promised. Tsukishima spent the weekend with a freshly-dumped Yamaguchi to cheer him up. Kuroo convinced himself that it was fine, that it was just a silly day with no real meaning, but he still felt like he missed a chance to do something special.

Then last year, Tsukishima was sick. Like, hugging the toilet, reduced to his most basic survival instincts sick. Kuroo took care of his crumpled up form. He picked up Tsukishima’s weak body like a baby so he wasn’t crawling between the bedroom and the bathroom anymore. He rubbed his back, ran a cool cloth over his skin, and warmed up broth for him to drink so he wouldn't wither away. It was weirdly romantic. But also gross.

This year, they deserve a good one, and not just because they’ve missed all the others. Between Kuroo starting graduate school and Tsukishima’s coursework growing more intense, this year they’ve been farther apart than they were before -- and busier than ever. They meet up during the week as much as they can, but the train ride can feel long, they’re often already too tired, and really, the weekends are the best time to see one another. They take turns visiting one another’s apartments but every time feels too short.

On the one hand, the time they spend together is more passionate and intense because they don’t have much of it. But it’s a double-edged sword. The scarcity of their time often leads to mismatched expectations, some fights, and a lot of stress caused by both of their relatively lacking communication skills.

In short, Kuroo knows, as cliche as it is, they need this.

Problem is, he has no idea what to do. Tsukishima hates busy places and a fancy dinner doesn’t feel right for them. In need of ideas, he asks the closest thing to a married couple he knows in his life --

“Are you doing anything with Akaashi this year?” Kuroo has his phone on speaker next to him on the couch. He’s staring up at the ceiling, his head resting on a shabby throw pillow.

“I mean,” Bokuto’s voice gets lower, “we do stuff, but we don’t usually go out. We - uh - stay in and, you know, Akaashi’s into some pretty wei--”

“Whoa, too much information.” Kuroo cuts him off.

“You asked!”

“I did.”

“Hey, you never know what Tsukishima might be into.”

Kuroo’s face heats up at the thought, his brain quickly jumping to a few probably impossible situations. Impossible but amazing. Tsukishima and Akaashi do talk all the time. What if they talk about --

“Kuroo, did ya hear me?” Bokuto raises his voice.

“What?”

Bokuto cackles. “What were you thinking about?” He teases,

“Just zoned out.” He lies. “What’d you say?”

“It’s cheesy but we do those coupon book things.” Bokuto explains. “We write down things we know the other likes, the really good stuff. Once a year Akaashi lets me --”

“Do I want to hear you finish that sentence?” Kuroo grimaces.

Bokuto laughs again. “Probably not. But it’s good.”

Kuroo steers the conversation into more neutral territory, one where his brain doesn’t imagine the things Bokuto and Akaashi “give” each other. He ends the call a few minutes later still about as stuck as he was before, but he likes the coupon book idea.

 

***

 

Kuroo struggles to take deeper breaths as Tsukishima pulls away. They’re lying on his couch and he’s enjoying the view of Tsukishima’s flushed skin with kissed-red lips hovering above him. The cheesecake he made for them to share is sitting on the kitchen counter, but after the meal he cooked and the red wine they enjoyed, there suddenly wasn’t time for it. Kuroo’s not complaining.

When he finds his voice again, it’s ragged and needy. “Do you want to move this to my bed?” He slips his hands back under Tsukishima’s shirt and trails his nails up and down his back.

Tsukishima’s eyes flutter closed for a moment, his hips pressing down more urgently than before. “Hang on,” he says, coming back to himself, “I need to do something first.” Tsukishima starts to wriggle his way off of Kuroo and the couch.

Kuroo groans at the sudden lack of contact. “If you’re talking about the dishes, I swear, Tsukki --”

“I’m not!” Tsukishima shouts back from the doorway where he dropped the duffel bag he always brings when he stays over.

Kuroo slips down further on the couch as he waits. He shifts his hips, looking for a way to lie there in his jeans after they grew frustratingly tight.

Tsukishima returns with a small box held in both his hands. It’s black and plain, but Tsukishima’s suddenly uncertain, small smile is all the decoration he needs. “It’s not much and I don’t know what you’ll think, but I got you something.”

“And you want me to open it now?”

Tsukishima nods slowly.

“Why now? Things were getting pretty good there.” Kuroo grins.

The bashful smile dissolves, leaving a more familiar challenging smirk. “Things might be better after this.” He steps closer so he’s looming over Kuroo still reclined on the cushions.

Kuroo feels a jolt of anticipation run through his body. “I got - er - made you something, too.” Kuroo sits up and dips his arm down to dig under the couch.

“You kept it under there?” Tsukishima makes a face and sits down beside him. “You never clean under there.”

“It’s fine.” Kuroo waves dismissively. “I just put it there today. There’s not been enough time for the old chips to infect it yet.” Tsukishima shudders and Kuroo laughs when he finds the little wrapped book and holds it up high.

Kuroo flips his body around so he’s sitting up with his feet on the floor. He pats his lap and raises an eyebrow. Tsukishima gets the message and slides into place, straddling Kuroo’s thighs. “That kind of gift?” Tsukishima purrs.

A laugh rumbles through Kuroo. “Or I just missed you being close to me.”

Tsukishima’s grin falls. “I do miss you, you know.” He whispers, setting down the black box on the couch next to them. His slender fingers dance along Kuroo’s jawline.

The look on his face pulls at Kuroo’s heart. He swallows hard. Gently he pulls his boyfriend closer and presses their noses together. “Every single day. But you’re here now. And it’s a long weekend.”

“I know -”

“So everything else can suck but right now is --”

“Pretty great.” Tsukishima smiles.

“Exactly.” Kuroo playfully pokes his chest. “Alright, you secret sap, what’d you get me?”

Tsukishima hands over the small box and Kuroo carefully pulls off the lid to reveal a handmade book. The light blue pages feel smooth and sturdy. The cover reads, “For Tetsu: Offers redeemable inside. Restrictions may apply.”

Kuroo laughs but reels it back in when Tsukishima’s face is an odd mix of excited but self-conscious. “You need to open yours now, too.” He offers as an explanation.

“But don’t you want to --”

“Trust me. Open yours first.”

Tsukishima carefully slides his fingers along the taped seam of the wrapping paper to reveal a similar-looking, but very Kuroo, coupon book. He chuckles and reads the title aloud, “Kei’s Super Great Book of Love and Stuff - and then you drew approximately 6,000 hearts.”

“Did you talk to Akaashi?”

Tsukishima nods while grinning. “And I take it you talked to Bokuto?”

They share a warm laugh as they start to open their books to read what’s inside. The first few pages of Kuroo’s book from his boyfriend are things he knows Tsukishima doesn’t like very much but he knows Kuroo enjoys.

_PDA: Thanks, I hate it._  
_Redeemable for one instance of holding hands in public._

And

_Night Out_  
_I will go with you to a noisy club and make out with you.*_  
_*I will need to be drunk first._

Then there are others that feel a bit more like things Tsukishima wants.

_Even the Baseboards_  
_I will clean your entire apartment._  
_*No, I will not do it naked._

“You’ll really do this?” Kuroo asks.

Tsukishima looks up from his own book. “Yes. I would love to.” He leans in closer, his voice getting lower. “I would really, really love to.”

“Is it turning you on to think about a clean apartment?”

“Absolutely.”

“But you won’t do it naked?”

“Read the coupon. Absolutely not. But you need to hurry up and read the next page.” Tsukishima cheeks grow a little pinker in the dim living room light. He shifts in Kuroo’s lap so they’re pressed more closely together.

Kuroo turns the page. In bright red letters he sees --

_Yes, Daddy._

Kuroo makes a choked sound in the back of his throat and he looks up at Tsukishima, his eyes big. Tsukishima locks his attention on him, his voice demanding, “keep reading.”

_For one night you can order me around and the only thing I can say is “yes, Daddy.”_

Tsukishima holds his own book off to the side. With his free hand he digs into Kuroo’s shoulder. He rolls his body and grinds down harder through their clothes. “Is that something you’d like?”

Kuroo nods slowly in disbelief.

“Turn the page.”

Kuroo does as he’s told. The next page reads --

_Always Be Prepared_  
_Say the word and I’ll show up for a weekend visit already stretched and plugged so you can greet me properly._

At this point Kuroo is sweating. His voice leaves his throat high-pitched and strained, “You’d do that?”

Tsukishima’s pupils are blown wide. His other hand is on Kuroo’s shoulder now, fingers kneading into the flesh. The book Kuroo made for him is on the side of the couch but Kuroo can’t even care that it’s been discarded for now. “Yes, and there are still many more pages.”

Kuroo has to swallow again before he can talk. “How long have you wanted to do stuff like this?”

“I don’t know,” Tsukishima leans in so he can whisper in Kuroo’s ear, “I think you released something in me.” He lets out a breathy laugh as he pulls back. 

Kuroo shudders. “God, your book is so much better than mine.”

Tsukishima grins. “I don’t know, I kind of like this one.” He picks up the book Kuroo made and holds up a page.

_Phone sex! And I won’t even laugh during it like last time!_

Kuroo scrunches up his nose. “Mine is so much more -- vanilla than yours. I didn’t --” he searches for words under Tsukishima’s dark stare. He continues in a whisper, suddenly heated and shy, “I didn’t know we could do stuff like this.”

“I’d do anything with you.” 

The way Tsukishima says it so earnestly is the sexiest and sweetest thing Kuroo’s ever heard. He moves to kiss his amazing boyfriend but gets stopped.

“Turn the page.”

Kuroo doesn’t need to be told twice. 

_All Tied Up_  
_You get to tie me to your bed._

“Check the bottom of the box.”

Kuroo dips the box to the side and realizes that the bottom is lined with wide, silky, black ribbons.

“I’m going to need to make you another book.” Kuroo says, his eyes still fixated on the ribbons as his mind imagines the best things.

“You don’t have to. After all, you did make us a lovely dinner.” Tsukishima rolls his body again and Kuroo’s attention snaps back to his boyfriend’s face. “But right now I think you need to pick one from yours.”

“Only one?”

Tsukishima lightly smacks his arm. “One offer at a time. Don’t be greedy.”

But looking at the man perched on his lap, Kuroo has a difficult time feeling anything other than lucky, hungry, and greedy for more.


	2. All Tied Up (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Tied Up  
> You get to tie me to your bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with more valentine's celebrations!

In the few years they’ve dated, Kuroo has seen Tsukishima cry exactly twice - once when a family member passed away and once when Kuroo told him he got accepted into his top choice graduate program. For a man who is usually so guarded, those times were the most vulnerable Kuroo had ever seen him.

Until tonight.

Before they got started, Kuroo flipped off the harsh overhead light in his bedroom and lit a candle on his dresser. Usually they had sex in the dark, but that didn’t seem right for tonight. Kuroo needed to see this present. If he’s going to do Valentine’s day, then he’s going to do Valentine’s day and be romantic as hell.

Truthfully it was a bit awkward a first. Kuroo quickly realized he’s not great at tying knots and Tsukishima smugly gave him tips, even as he was being restrained. When Tsukishima was finally tied low to Kuroo’s headboard, though, the mood changed. 

Kuroo can’t imagine what his face was doing as he took in the sight before him, but Tsukishima had the most self-satisfied smirk as he arched his back and told Kuroo to hurry up.

Now Tsukishima has a ribbon tied carefully around his eyes - at Tsukishima’s request - and his wrists are tied to Kuroo’s headboard through two decorative cutouts in the wood. 

Kuroo narrates the situation in his head like it’s a dream and he has to focus or it’s all going to go away. His boyfriend is tied to his bed through cheesy heart cut outs on his hand-me-down headboard. He used to sit back against that same headboard, dream about, and jerk off to the exact same snarky middle blocker that is now lying there, blindfolded, tied up, trusting him completely. It all goes straight to his dick. 

Kuroo just stands still, afraid he’ll break some spell if he moves too quickly. He’s having trouble remembering how to breathe.

What good did he do in a past life to deserve this?

Tsukishima digs one of his heels into the bed. His feet are free. That was a restriction Kuroo readily agreed to. “Are you going to do anything or just stand there?” 

“Honestly want to, just really trying not to - uh - end the evening prematurely. You look so good, babe.”

“Flattering.” He smirks. “I guess if that’s all you want to do, that’s fine.” He says casually. “But I was really hoping for more.” Tsukishima bites his bottom lip, lets it drag between his teeth before he lets it go. “And if you -” he moans, pulling at the restraints, “- finish too soon, I’m sure I can get you ready to go again.”

Kuroo rumbles deep in his chest. He loves when Tsukishima’s confidence spikes during sex. It’s another side of him that no one else gets to see. And this -- this is something else entirely.

Kuroo sets one knee on the bed and swings his body so he’s boxed all of Tsukishima’s slender body between his. There’s no contact yet. He watches as Tsukishima squirms a little. Anticipation. He wants this, too. 

“So you can’t touch yourself at all, can you?”

Tsukishima’s sarcastic bite works its way into a frustrated groan. “Obviously not.”

“Oh, I’m going to have fun.” Kuroo slowly slides his hands up Tsukishima’s thighs, his hips, his ribs, and pinches at his nipples. He freezes, his lips stopping just before he’s able to run his tongue over the places where his hands just were. 

“And if you don’t like anything or want to stop, you’ll tell me, right?”

A small smile forms at the corner of Tsukishima’s lips. “Of course, you idiot.”

“Just checking.”

The smile grows. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

“Now do something.” Tsukishima demands, rolling his hips up to try and meet Kuroo’s.

“Bossy, like always. I’ll have to do something about that.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

Kuroo does try. He lavishes attention on every inch of Tsukishima’s pale skin until he’s dotted with light red marks and impatiently digging his heels into the bed. When he finally pays attention to Tsukishima’s cock it’s with feather light fingers first, only hovering close enough that his hot breath reaches it, but little else. Tsukishima’s heels dig in harder to the mattress but barely any sounds fill the air.

Kuroo loves the sounds Tsukishima makes in bed, but he knows he has to work for them. The moment Tsukishima lets go and his voice cries out is when Kuroo feels powerful and needed. 

Kuroo runs his fingers along one thigh as he kisses up the other. He massages the tender skin with lips and needy fingers until he meets the soft flesh of his cheeks and teases around the circle of Tsukishima’s entrance. The blonde inhales sharply but bites his lips closed.

Slowly, teasingly slowly, he licks the underside of Tsukishima’s flushed cock while his fingers slide back down towards his puckered rim. He repeats the same dance - pulling everything away, then barely giving in - until Tsukishima’s breathing is coming in harsher pants. Kuroo looks up in the candlelight. Tsukishima’s face is twisted in frustration. 

Finally, Kuroo wraps his lips around the head, his tongue swirling the way he knows Tsukishima likes it. He hears a whimper. Kuroo moves his hands to dig into the soft flesh of Tsukishima’s thighs as he sinks his mouth down as slowly as he can manage. Kuroo’s eyes dart up to watch his boyfriend’s reaction. Tsukishima’s biting harder on his lip. Kuroo’s waiting for that resolve to drop, for him to let go.

When he gets as far as he usually goes, he takes a deep breath in through his nose and pushes himself down even farther, hollowing out his cheeks as he presses Tsukishima’s length against his throat and sucks hard. Tsukishima cries out.

Quickly Kuroo pulls off all the way and removes his hands. Tsukishima’s whine is louder now. “You ass. What are you doing now?” He pants.

Kuroo doesn’t answer. He reaches over towards his bedside table and answers Tsukishima’s question with the pop of a lid. He gets back on the bed and Tsukishima’s body dips from his weight. The blonde sighs. “Well?”

“Still bossy.”

“Still need you to do something or I’ll lose interest.”

“That’s not what your dick says.” Kuroo slides a lubed finger down his flushed cock. Tsukishima hisses at the contact. 

He doesn’t stop when he reaches the base. Kuroo traces a wet line across the curves of his body. Gently he pushes Tsukishima’s legs further apart and he rewards his complaintless compliance with a sweep around his entrance. 

This time Kuroo doesn’t tease, his own aching cock is begging to move things along. He bends over and takes all of Tsukishima in one go, swallowing down as far as he can go. When he feels pressure against his throat, he hums and presses a well-timed finger just past the ring of muscle. Tsukishima’s hips buck off the bed as a strangled cry leaves his lips. Kuroo misses the feeling of Tsukishima’s fingers tugging hard in his hair but he likes the way the restraints seem to make him more eager, more impatient.

He knows Tsukishima is trying not to thrust up into his mouth, can feel the way the muscles in his thighs are twitching with the effort, but he’s not going to make it easy. He pushes his finger in further as he swallows, creating a tighter sensation around Tsukishima’s cock. He moves his head up and down at a pace that arouses but gives no promise of release. Little sounds are leaving Tsukishima’s mouth now, but Kuroo is greedy for more. He crooks his finger once, twice, finds the spot that makes his boyfriend melt into the bed.

Tsukishima shouts above him, then his sounds turn into a babbling mess. “Tetsu, more, just - there - yea -”

Kuroo gives him what he wants. He hits that spot in a rhythmic pattern and waits until he feels Tsukishima thrust up into his mouth again. When he does, Kuroo slides his finger out and slips off of Tsukishima’s cock, wiping away spit with his free hand. Kuroo takes himself in his hand and pumps a few times to take off the edge, swallowing hard and groaning at the sight below him.

Tsukishima tries to catch his breath. He tries to deliver his normal snark like he isn’t heavily panting and tied to a headboard. “What now?” He huffs.

“Just needed to ask -” Kuroo runs his thumb along the underside of Tsukishima’s cock while he talks “-what you wanted tonight. Should I fuck you or -” he pumps his cock twice “-should I ride you?”

“Do what you want, it’s -” Tsukishima has to catch his breath “-your present.”

“Oh but babe, doing what you want is my favorite.”

“Fine then.” Tsukishima’s lips curl into a smirk. “Fuck me. My fingers haven’t done the job this week.”

“Your wish is my command.”

Kuroo captures his boyfriend's mouth in a smothering kiss. Their kisses are sloppy and warm, sighing out names and beautiful nonsense as Kuroo works a second finger inside and tries his best to angle his arm so he can hit that spot again, but it’s just out of reach. Tsukishima’s hips move to meet the push of his fingers, seeking more, but Kuroo’s hand stills.

“No coming until I’m in you.”

Tsukishima moans softly against Kuroo’s mouth. He sets his feet flat on the bed, bends his knees, and spreads his legs further apart in silent invitation. Kuroo slips in a third finger and they find each other’s lips again, harsher breaths passing between them.

Kuroo’s lips feel raw when Tsukishima groans, “I’m ready,” pulling at the ribbons around his wrists.

Grabbing more lube, Kuroo eagerly settles in between his boyfriend’s slender legs, his own aching heat pressed against Tsukishima’s slippery hole. He looks up for a moment and stills at the sight before him. The light pink marks he left earlier have blossomed into a deeper red. The black ribbons look so good against Tsukishima’s pale skin, especially as he hungrily tugs at them.

Tsukishima wraps his legs around Kuroo and it startles him from his reverie. Kuroo groans and grabs hold of Tsukishima’s cock to massage the underside with his thumb as he slowly pushes in, making sure Tsukishima can feel every inch, until he bottoms out. He stills again, painfully aware of how the scene in front of him threatens to end this round early, but Tsukishima digs in his heels into Kuroo’s back urging him to do more, to do it now.

Kuroo rumbles deep in his chest and pulls out as far as the thighs around him will allow before slamming back in. He had every intention of starting slow, but if Tsukishima is going to ask for more, he’ll give it. He sets a swift pace, moving his hand in time with his thrusts. Tsukishima cries out affirmations, “finally - yes - more - there” and angles his hips until he’s yelling louder.

“Still so demanding.” Kuroo growls.

“Give me what I need.” Tsukishima pulls on the restraints and Kuroo spreads the blonde’s legs apart further, pressing his palms firmly behind his knees and driving deeper still as Tsukishima’s moans are a constant symphony mixing with Kuroo’s own.

Kuroo drives down harder on the spot that has Tsukishima’s heels digging bruises into his back. “Touch me.” Tsukishima cries but it’s not even needed. A moment later he clenches around Kuroo and comes across his chest and stomach, Kuroo’s name on his lips.

The legs around him relax but Kuroo doesn’t slow after watching Tsukishima come apart beneath him. “God, I’m going to fill you up.”

Tsukishima whimpers. “I want it.” The breakneck pace makes his mouth fall open as his over sensitive nerves cause the filthiest moans to spill from his lips. Kuroo comes hard at the sound, still thrusting, groaning loudly, until he falls still, struggling to catch his breath.

He falls forward, bracketing his arms on either side of Tsukishima’s head and gives him messy kisses as he rides out the aftermath of his orgasm. Eventually he finds the strength to hoist his heavy body towards the other side of the bed. “That was good.”

Tsukishima hums. Kuroo turns his head and watches as a smirk crosses his boyfriend’s face. “Pretty good. Seven out of ten.”

“Seven?” Kuroo cries out. “You came untouched!”

Tsukishima puffs out a soft laugh. “Eight if you untie me now.”

“Of course, babe.” Kuroo rolls over until he’s lined up beside Tsukishima’s slender form. He reaches up and unties his wrists first, the ribbons letting loose quickly once he picked through the knots. He saves the blindfold for last and slips is down past Tsukishima’s eyes down to his neck. Kuroo wants to look sexy, say something suave, but instead he just beams like the lovesick fool he is.

Tsukishima pinches his lips to the side like he’s thinking. “Okay, eight and a half.”

Kuroo laughs and peppers him with an onslaught of kisses until Tsukishima is laughing, too.

“Got to clean us up.” Kuroo says once he catches his breath. He starts to move off the bed, but stops. “And then, uh, do that again?” He wiggles his eyebrows.

Tsukishima grins and shakes his head. “No. Offer void once redeemed.”

“Never again?” Kuroo looks shocked.

“Not never.” 

“Just not right now?”

Tsukishima nods drowsily.

“But what if I made you an offer?”

His boyfriend shoots him a questioning look as he stretches out on the bed. “Like how?”

Kuroo draws closer to Tsukishima’s face as he makes his offer. “What if next time you tie me up and fuck me stupid?”

Tsukishima groans at the thought. “Sounds like an offer I can’t refuse.”

While he runs a warm washcloth over Tsukishima’s stomach and gently around his sensitive entrance, Tsukishima makes a show of over-enjoying the attention, moaning with swipes of the warm cloth. Kuroo knows he’s doing it on purpose but he can’t find it in his heart to complain, not when it’s his turn next and the sounds he’s making are causing a welcome reaction throughout his body.

He wonders how Tsukishima will feel when it’s Kuroo’s wrists in the silky, black ribbons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krtsk. Love. Each. Other. And. Have. A. Good. Time. Together.  
> That's some happy tea.
> 
> That's it for today! Hope you enjoyed my re-entrance into the world of fluffy smut. It was time. Hadn't written any since Habits and there was a *whooole* lot of other mess going on in that fic besides the smut, so uh, yea. Practice makes... fine. Just fine. 
> 
> ¯\\_ʘᗜʘ_/¯ Hope you enjoyed anyway!
> 
> Chat with me on Twitter - [@HeyMellieJellie](https://twitter.com/HeyMellieJellie).


	3. All Tied Up (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Tied Up  
> It's Kuroo's turn.

Tsukishima remembers there’s cheesecake in the kitchen and so, despite numerous protests, Kuroo finds himself sitting in his boxers across from Tsukishima at his tiny kitchen table instead of going to town on each other again immediately. 

Kuroo shifts uncomfortably in his seat. He’s only wearing his boxers because Tsukishima insists that sitting his bare ass on his chairs is disgusting.

“I do it all the time when you’re not here.” He pouts.

“Even better to wear them now, then. Who knows what’s on your chairs?”

Tsukishima glides his fork through the cheesecake on his small, white plate and brings it to his lips. All conversation ceases. Kuroo watches, waiting for some sort of reaction to judge how his latest creation turned out. All he gets, though, is his bed-rumpled boyfriend in an oversized t-shirt and boxers silently eating forkfull after forkfull, faster each time. That’s a good sign, he thinks. Kuroo only manages to eat a couple of bites of his own while he waits. He thinks it came out good, likely way better than his last attempt, but he wants to know for sure.

Tsukishima stands up, the old chair squeaking across the tile floor and walks to the counter to cut himself another slice.

“Is it good?” Kuroo asks. He’s almost certain it is, but if anyone knows desserts, it’s Tsukishima’s sweet tooth.

“Your best yet.” Tsukishima announces confidently, pointing at Kuroo with his fork. He retakes his seat across from him, the big t-shirt slipping off of his shoulder and Kuroo beams.

Bodies and bellies content - well, Kuroo hides his restlessness well enough - they lounge together on the couch for a little while after their late desert. 

“Don’t go getting sleepy on me now.” Kuroo pokes Tsukishima’s forehead from where he’s lying back against Kuroo’s chest. His eyes have been closed for a few minutes now.

“I’m not.” He swats the hand away. “Just resting.” He shuts his eyes again.

Kuroo chews on his lip for a few moments, a question from earlier still swimming around in his mind. “So when did you, uh, start thinking about stuff like, uh, what’s in the book?” He cringes at his own awkwardness. He comforts himself with the fact that typical, daytime Tsukishima would be red-faced over this, too. His boyfriend is a different creature at night.

Tsukishima puffs out a laugh and shrugs against Kuroo’s chest, eyes still gently closed. “I don’t know. Should I give you the lengthy history of my ever-evolving self-pleasuring tastes?” He chuckles and reaches up a hand to lazily pat Kuroo’s cheek. “I do a lot of reading. You should start actually looking at the books I leave here.”

Kuroo eyes the stack of books beside his TV that’s been growing with every visit and wonders what's between the true crime novels. He turns his attention back to his boyfriend. “Later. Right now I have more pressing things to attend to.”

It doesn’t take long to convince Tsukishima that the boxers and the big t-shirt belong on the floor next to the bed again. Everything begins like it always does - teasing and laughter until the mood suddenly shifts and baser instincts take over. At least that’s how this round started.

Now Kuroo’s eyes are glued on Tsukishima straddling his hips, slowly twisting the ribbons between his fingers, lips pinched together in thought.

“I believe this is when you told me ‘I was really hoping for more.’” 

Tsukishima’s eyes snap to his. “I’m thinking.” He shoots back.

Kuroo searches his eyes for how he’s feeling. Tsukishima’s clearly overthinking but there’s a spark in his eyes that’s impossible to miss. “You know we can do this more than once, right? Doesn’t have to be perfect this time.”

“I know, but -” Tsukishima’s in a thousand-yard stare.

Kuroo thinks of ways to bring him back to the moment. “Babe,” he reaches up to trail light fingers down his torso, “what have you imagined the most?”

Tsukishima grins. “Mostly what we already did, but -”

“There. Whatever just popped in your head. That.”

Tsukishima’s gaze walks down Kuroo’s body below him, slowly drinking him in. “Same rules, you’ll tell me if you don’t like anything?” He asks without looking up.

“Of course.”

“Alright then.” Tsukishima meets his eyes again, this time his eyes are certain, demanding. “Arms above your head.”

Kuroo’s amazed by how quickly Tsukishima ties his wrists together and then loops the ribbon through a cut out in the headboard. It’s looser than he expected. He can wiggle his wrists around in the ribbons, but they’re certainly not going to slip out.

He’s still testing their strength when Tsukishima asks him, “Eyes covered or not?”

Tsukishima’s face is now just inches from him. His heart rate picks up, his mouth feels dry. He nods. “Cover them.”

The second the knot is tied behind his head, Kuroo feels different. Even with the lights off normally, it’s not like this. Something about knowing his eyes are open and not being able to see what’s happening makes his body hum with anticipation. Tsukishima’s not doing anything yet, but every brush of their skin he feels more intensely. The blindfold makes his skin tingle, his nerves jump.

Tsukishima’s whisper is hot in his ear. “Turn on your side.”

Kuroo swallows hard and does as he’s told. He feels the heat of his boyfriend’s body along his back. He gasps despite himself.

“So eager.” Tsukishima purrs.

“Now do something.” Kuroo repeats Tsukishima’s earlier phrase but he can’t muster any of the same bite. In his mouth the words sound needy and impatient.

Tsukishima presses his fingertips just below one of Kuroo’s wrists. He glides his fingers down Kuroo’s arm, down his side, the touch growing more insistent with every inch. Those slender fingers slide over his stomach and continue down. Kuroo’s breath hitches as the pressure builds. Somewhere in his mind he reminds himself it’s ridiculous to feel this worked up already, but the thought dies, drowned out by the desire to give in.

At the same moment those fingers curl around his half-hard length, Tsukishima whispers in his ear, “You look good when you’re at my mercy.” Kuroo’s back curls and he groans. He feels Tsukishima move closer and shift to settle his hardening cock in between Kuroo’s cheeks.

Tsukishima’s hand starts pumping lazily as Kuroo feels hot kisses along the back of his neck, along his shoulders. Kuroo’s whole body feels warm and electric as Tsukishima’s hand reaches a steady pace, his teeth and tongue finding tender places in Kuroo’s skin. Tsukishima spreads pre-come with his thumb and the satisfying, slick sensation quickly draws heavy pants from Kuroo’s lips.

He could come just like this, feels it building. He stutters, “K-Kei, I’m close.”

Tsukishima’s pace quickens. Kuroo feels his muscles tighten as they prepare for release. He draws closer and closer and then Tsukishima pulls his hand away. Kuroo chokes on a moan. “See? At my mercy.” Those words alone make his cock twitch, but his body feels cold the instant Tsukishima’s body moves away. He listens to the rustling beside him as he attempts to catch his breath. 

When Tsukishima’s warmth returns he expects to feel the shocking cold of lube around his rim but instead Tsukishima spreads it between his thighs. Kuroo whines. “Not yet-” is Tsukishima’s only response.

Tsukishima presses in between his thighs and Kuroo hisses when his cock slides against his balls and cock still sensitive from before. “Hold your legs together.” 

Instantly, Kuroo locks his ankles and tightens his muscles as he’s told. Tsukishima angles his body so every push and pull glides along Kuroo’s most sensitive parts. “Please, I want -- inside -- you inside.” Kuroo moans.

“Not yet.” Tsukishima repeats, slipping farther back this time so his cock drags against Kuroo’s rim before he slides backs into place between his thighs. It’s torture, fantastic torture, as Tsukishima steadily increases the pace, drawing moans from Kuroo’s lips as they slide together.

This time his boyfriend’s heavy breaths are loud against his ear and Kuroo feels the pressure building faster. Tsukishima grabs onto his leg and uses it as leverage to thrust harder. Kuroo cries out as Tsukishima’s cock grinds against his. He feels the telltale knot in his stomach as the heat grows and grows, closer than before. 

“Kei-” he chokes out and Tsukishima pulls out. Kuroo tugs at the restraints on his wrists, desperately wishing he could furiously tug at himself, bring himself the rest of the way. He’s close, so close, but he feels it draining away even as his cock hangs heavy between his legs.

Tsukishima takes his time kissing him softly up his back, along his shoulders, up his neck until Kuroo’s breath is steadier. “Still okay?” He asks gently.

Kuroo nods. “Good. I’m good.” He replies breathily.

He feels the bed dip as Tsukishima reaches over to the bedside table. He hears the pop of a cap again and his body twitches. Instantly, there are gentle fingers gliding between his cheeks, circling his rim. Kuroo gasps.

“Is this what you wanted?”

“Yes.” He moans. “I want it. I want it so much.”

One finger slides past the ring of muscle. Kuroo tightens, a whimper escaping his lips.

“Oh Tetsu, you’re so tight. You haven’t been playing around down here, have you?” The question is hot against his neck.

He swallows hard before he can answer. “No. No, I wait for you.”

“Why do you wait for me?” Tsukishima’s tone is possessive, hungry.

Kuroo moans. “Because I only like when you do it.”

“Like this?” A second finger slips in beside the first. The stretch burns but Kuroo needs it. Tsukishima pumps his fingers slowly in and out and Kuroo wants so much to reach down and ease the ache between his thighs. 

Tsukishima hooks his two fingers and Kuroo starts to babble out satisfied nonsense. “--yea there -- no, please go back -- Kei yes -- yes more -- I can take more.”

His boyfriend seems more than ready to comply. Soon Kuroo’s stretched and feeling heat pool in his stomach again as Tsukishima teases his prostate again and again. “You want to come like this?”

“No.” Kuroo pants.

“What do you want?”

“Kei, please.” He whines.

Those slender fingers push in farther and more eagerly press into him. Kuroo cries out and he screws his eyes shut under the blindfold, tugging hard at the ribbons around his wrists. Close, close, he’s so close, but this time he’s waiting for the agonizing pleasure of Tsukishima pulling away, ready for his angry cock to beg for more but not get it. Not yet.

Kuroo gasps when skilled fingers yank away, and Tsukishima licks the shell of his ear. “You’re doing so well. I think you’ve earned what you want.”

Kuroo feels Tsukishima press against his rim and he groans deep in his chest. Tsukishima pushes just past his entrance before he pulls back out. “Not yet. Not like this.” Kuroo whines but he’s interrupted. “On your stomach.”

Tsukishima helps turn him over. His face is pressed against the mattress, his hands tied above him, his wrists just barely resting on the back of his head. The pressure of the mattress against him feels good, but then Tsukishima gently spreads his legs and slips between them. 

“That’s better.” Tsukishima groans as he finally sinks in, frustratingly forcing Kuroo to feel every slick inch until he’s filled and Tsukishima’s body is pressed against his back.

“Worth the wait?” The question dances past his ear.

Kuroo just nods, unable and unwilling to find words.

Tsukishima slides back and forth lazily, again pausing to press warm kisses against Kuroo’s skin. Kuroo feels his hands run up and down his sides, then down his legs. He’s sensitive to every touch and squirms beneath Tsukishima. Kuroo starts to move his legs so he can draw up his knees, ready for more.

This time there’s no teasing, no comment. Tsukishima moans appreciatively and holds Kuroo’s hips so he stays seated as Kuroo shifts his position. Kuroo’s face presses harder against the bed as Tsukishima pushes deeper into him than he could before. Beneath the blindfold, Kuroo swears he sees stars.

Tsukishima pulls back until he’s almost out and then rushes back in. Again and again until Kuroo’s moaning against the sheets and Tsukishima can no longer hold back, his resolve gone entirely. “Tetsu -- god you feel so good.” He drives harder and impossibly deeper each time. 

“Touch me, please, I need you to --” Kuroo feels a warm hand around his aching length, pumping in rhythm with Tsukishima’s thrusts and he comes hard, biting his lip until he yells.

Above him, his boyfriend doesn’t slow. As Kuroo clenches around him he pounds harder until his thrusts grow more impatient and Tsukishima comes with a shout of his own, still thrusting as he fills Kuroo with his release.

Kuroo falls down against the sheets and Tsukishima collapses with him. He’s vaguely aware that his sheets are now disgusting but he can’t care. Tsukishima is warm and sweaty on top of him and still moaning softly against his neck.

As he slowly comes back to himself, Kuroo’s the first to find his voice, though it’s raspy. “Ten out of ten. Would recommend we do again.”

He feels a puff of laughter on his shoulder. “Agreed.”

“That was a good coupon.”

Tsukishima gently pulls out and lands with a huff next to him. “I enjoyed it.”

“And hey--” Kuroo looks over at Tsukishima’s face in the candlelight.

“What?” His boyfriend smiles, the rare smile Kuroo only sees in moments like these. It’s one of his favorite things about the man beside him.

He’s almost afraid to ruin it. “I got a buy one, get one free.”

Kuroo watches as Tsukishima processes the joke and then bursts out laughing, his eyes crinkling in the corners. Kuroo joins him in the joyful afterglow.

At the end of the weekend, Kuroo redeems one more coupon from the book. Tsukishima’s ears grow bright red when he presents it.

_PDA: Thanks, I hate it._  
_Redeemable for one instance of holding hands in public._

Kuroo holds Tsukishima’s hand the entire way to the train station. It’s late in the evening and most people are home for dinner or winding down for the night, but they still pass by people on the sidewalk. By the time they get there, Tsukishima’s whole face is bright red in the train station lighting like he’d been left out in the sun.

“Thank you.” Kuroo finally lets go, but not before leaving a quick kiss on the back of Tsukishima’s hand. “That was the best one this weekend.”

“You’re such a dork.” Tsukishima’s blush deepens to an impossible shade of red.

Kuroo just cackles and pecks a quick kiss on his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahoo! There's more.
> 
> Boy, the amount of psyching up I have to do before I write smut...  
> but then, somewhere in that good ol' mess, it gets a little bit fun. (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧
> 
> Hope you enjoyed part 2! 
> 
> Which coupon will be next, I wonder...
> 
> Chat with me on Twitter - [@HeyMellieJellie](https://twitter.com/HeyMellieJellie).


	4. Always Be Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always Be Prepared  
> Say the word and I’ll show up for a weekend visit already stretched and plugged so you can greet me properly.

♡Tsukki♡>> anything I need to know before I come over Friday?

<< no? Like what do you mean?

♡Tsukki♡>> anything I need to buy or bring?

<< ?????????

♡Tsukki♡>> Is there  
♡Tsukki♡>> anything *special*  
♡Tsukki♡>> I need to buy or bring?

<< Babe, what?

♡Tsukki♡>> you are so dense.  
♡Tsukki♡>> Do I need to bring anything special for our coupon-based sexual exploits this weekend?

<< Yes? No? I don’t know. Do you want to?

♡Tsukki♡>> They’re your present.

<< but I don’t want you to feel like you have to do it every time

♡Tsukki♡>> I don’t feel like I *have* to.

<< so you…  
<< want to…?  
<< (｡’▽’｡)♡

♡Tsukki♡>> I gave them to you, so…

<< ৲( ᵒ ૩ᵕ )৴♡*৹

♡Tsukki♡>> great, now my face is beet red and I have to go to class

<< awwww, I like it when you blush

♡Tsukki♡>> argh, shut up.  
♡Tsukki♡>> so you’ll tell me?

<< yea. I’ll tell ya.

Kuroo’s looked through the pages so many times they immediately fill his mind’s eye with everything except the undergrad essays in front of him that he’s supposed to be grading. He scoots closer to his desk to try and hide the subtle situation growing below his belt. At least the professor’s office is empty right now. 

He knows exactly which one. Kuroo sends a text and then tries to focus on horribly unedited essays again.

<< Can you… be prepared?

His phone vibrates seconds later and he manages to maintain self-control for all of twenty seconds before he’s unlocking his phone and reading the reply.

♡Tsukki♡>> Good choice.

Kuroo closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before he opens them again. How’s he supposed to read essays now?

 

***

 

Kuroo always meets Tsukishima at the busy train station where their two train lines connect. From there they usually go straight to Kuroo’s place or stash Tsukishima’s stuff in a locker so they can go out to dinner and start enjoying their night together. This evening, Kuroo wants to go immediately to his place. In fact, he wishes he could snap his fingers and they would already be there because Tsukishima is subtly squirming in his seat and closing his eyes and Kuroo knows exactly why. 

“You okay, babe?” Kuroo asks for probably the hundredth time.

Tsukishima turns and has the audacity to grin. “I’m doing great, but how are you doing? You look awfully sweaty right now.”

“I was just asking. And it’s warm in here with all the people.” Kuroo pouts. Their car is half empty.

The look in Tsukishima’s eyes softens. “I’m fine. It’s just different.” He shifts in his seat and Kuroo watches as his eyes flutter closed for a second before they pop back open. Tsukishima has no idea what he’s doing to him with an expression like that.

“So it doesn’t hurt?” He asks quietly, his voice just above a whisper.

“No. I mean, I’m very aware that there is, well, _something_ there, but it doesn’t hurt. I’ve just not had it in this long before.”

Kuroo’s eyes bolt open wide. “You’ve used it before?” He asks in a sharp whisper.

Tsukishima’s grin returns. “Well yea. I wasn’t going to do it for the first time today.”

“When?” Kuroo’s heart is bouncing around in his chest.

“Don’t ask that.” Tsukishima’s ears flare red at the tips.

Kuroo asks his next question slowly, leaning closer than before. “Do you like it?”

Tsukishima inhales sharply, his eyes closing again. There’s a dusting of pink across his cheeks now. “Don’t ask that either.”

“Tsukki,” he purrs, “do you feel _naughty_?”

The pink deepens to a bright red. Tsukishima opens his eyes and shoves him away. Kuroo laughs softly but the sight of his boyfriend turning into a blushing mess beside him is doing things to him right now. He wills the train to go faster, to skip all the stops between now and his apartment.

The charged silence between them is interrupted by his phone vibrating in his pocket. Once. Twice. A third time in a row. Kuroo grunts in annoyance and checks the apparently urgent message. If it’s just Bokuto, he’ll smack him for it later.

It’s the accounting department at the university and a text from his mentor. “Shit,” he swears under his breath, angrily shoving his phone back in his pocket.

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow.

“I forgot to turn in my timesheet. If I don’t get it in by 8pm I won’t get paid next week. I’d get paid double the next week but I can’t--” He interrupts himself with a frustrated sigh.

“Can you do it at home?”

“No. We use a special software and--” Kuroo groans loudly and ignores the heads that turn to stare at him. He covers his face and drags his hands down until they land with a heavy thud in his lap. Turning to face Tsukishima again, he cracks a sad, small smile. “I have to stop by and do it. You can go to my place. I’ll meet you there. Shit, I’m sorry.”

Tsukishima shakes his head gently. “I’ll go with you. It’s fine.”

“But the--”

“It’s fine.” Tsukishima repeats. Then he leans over and whispers in Kuroo’s ear, barely audible. “I do like it.”

“You’re gonna kill m--”

“But what I like more is you knowing it’s there.” And then Tsukishima sits back against his seat like it’s nothing, like he didn’t just scramble Kuroo’s brain with a few words.

 

***

 

Kuroo barges into his shared office with a bang. The door was cracked open and he should have known that meant his advisor was in there already, should’ve been more careful, but honestly his brain is a million miles away from this place right now. 

An older woman jumps in her desk chair behind a mountain of books and Kuroo gives her a hasty little wave before he yanks open his laptop. Tsukishima stands in the doorway and nods his head in a silent greeting.

“Got my message, I take it?” She asks, glancing between the two of them, her own work scattered across her much larger desk.

“Yea, thank you.” Kuroo mutters, concentrated on the task in front of him, furiously clicking and slamming keys on his keyboard.

She smiles and returns Tsukishima’s nod with one of her own plus a little wave. She starts to straighten up the papers on her desk. “He’s far too rude to introduce us, I see, but I’m Kuroo’s advisor. He helps with my classes, I pretend to help him with his thesis - we all win.”

“I’m Tsukishima. Just visiting.”

A knowing smile spreads across her face. “Oh, I see. I bet you have far more interesting places to be right now than here, then.” She clicks her tongue. “As do I. Kuroo-kun, you barging in here was a good reminder that I need to leave. I lost track of time. Story of my life.” As she talks, she carefully packs items away in a heavy-looking shoulder bag and hoists it onto her shoulder. “I hope he apologizes for dragging you here with him.” She chuckles.

Tsukishima rocks on his feet in the doorway. “It’s not a big deal, really.”

She turns to face Kuroo who seems to be nearing the end of his task. “Take some time to rest, you’ve been too forgetful lately. Signs of a scattered brain.”

“I know.” Kuroo whines. “My thoughts were elsewhere today.” For a moment his eyes snap in Tsukishima’s direction.

A wicked grin settles on Tsukishima’s lips. “Well, he’s really been plugging away at his work lately. He’s bound to feel a bit stretched between all of his responsibilities.”

Kuroo chokes on air. Tsukishima’s grin is wicked.

Kuroo’s advisor smiles. “You’re too kind. Well, If I leave right now I can catch the next bus.”

As she gets up to leave, Kuroo slams his laptop closed with a heavy sigh and his eyes find Tsukishima’s immediately. “Done.”

“Door’s locked, Kuroo-kun. Just close it behind you.”

And then she’s gone. Tsukishima’s still leaning against the doorframe. Kuroo watches as one of his eyebrows arches. 

Kuroo crosses the short distance between them and pulls Tsukishima into the room. A surprised look flashes across the blonde’s face moments before Kuroo pins him against the wall next to the door and hungrily presses their lips together, his hands already roaming. Tsukishima sighs against him and kisses back with just as much hunger.

A heavy hand works its way down Tsukishima’s back. When Kuroo digs his fingers into the fabric of Tsukishima’s jeans, his boyfriend shudders out a gasp and then sharply comes back to himself. His eyes snap towards the door. “No.”

“What?” Kuroo asks, frustratingly catching his breath in the crook of Tsukishima’s neck, still attending to his very important task of kissing him everywhere he can reach.

“Not here.”

“Why?” Kuroo whines through a groan that rumbles out from his throat. He pulls back and can tell from the blissed out look in Tsukishima’s eyes that they’re both keyed up and ready. This floor’s most likely empty by now. It’s a Friday after all, who would still be here? After a frustrating train ride, here’s as good as anywhere.

Tsukishima taps his finger against Kuroo’s chest to punctuate his words. “Not here.”

“But you’re-”

“Horny? Sure. But not enough to do it in someone’s office.”

“Half of it’s mine!”

Tsukishima holds Kuroo’s hands between his hands. His tone is serious but there’s a smirk on his lips. “Not good enough.”

Kuroo feels the way Tsukishima’s body tenses against his and he knows it’s a lost cause. The train ride home is going to be agony.

 

***

 

By the time they reach Kuroo’s doorstep, he hardly has enough focus to properly turn his keys in the lock and open the door before they’re both crashing through, a flurry of desperate lips and hands. Tsukishima’s bag is tossed to the floor and Kuroo feels his back hit the wall.

His boyfriend is looking down at him, pupils already blown wide even though they’ve hardly done anything yet except endure a torturous train ride together as they teased one another mercilessly.

Tsukishima pulls away and starts toeing off his shoes in the entryway, but Kuroo stops him. He grasps Tsukishima’s hips in his hands and holds on tight. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“To your bedroom. Or at least the couch.” Tsukishima smirks but it quickly fades as the heat in Kuroo’s gaze doesn’t fade.

“Not enough time.”

“What do you--”

Kuroo swiftly flips himself around and guides Tsukishima until his chest is against the wall. He slips into the crook of his neck and whispers in his ear, “I’ve waited long enough.”

Tsukishima has just enough time to orient himself and press his palms against the wall before Kuroo’s taken advantage of the new position. He spreads his body along Tsukishima’s backside and slides a hand to stroke the bulge at the front of his boyfriend’s jeans. 

“You ready to take it out, babe?”

Tsukishima just nods, presses his palms more firmly against the wall, and rocks his hips against Kuroo. His whine breaks into a moan. He pushes back again, his moan deepening, and Kuroo realizes he’s rhythmically pressing the toy against his most sensitive parts.

Kuroo stills his hips and leans forward to growl in his ear. “Pants off.” Tsukishima takes his hands off the wall and quickly complies, dropping his pants to his ankles. As Kuroo’s own cock finally springs free, his pants still around his thighs, he’s treated to the red end of the plug between Tsukishima’s pale skin. He finds the ring and starts to pull, but a hand grabs him.

“Slowly,” Tsukishima orders breathily. Together they slide it out and Kuroo drinks up the sinful symphony that spills from Tsukishima’s lips as they do. 

Bits of lube trickle down Tsukishima’s thigh as the plug finally slips all the way out. Tsukishima plants both hands against the wall again and spreads his feet as far apart as his pants will allow. Kuroo makes a primal sound from deep in his lungs at the sight.

He doesn’t wait. Kuroo slams in hard and Tsukishima cries out, finally sounding satisfied. Kuroo holds onto Tsukishima’s hips as he drives in again and again, desperate to push himself in as deeply as he can, hungry to relieve the tension that’s built between them today - no, this whole week. Kuroo’s thought about this all week and he needs to find a release.

The sensation has his head spinning. Tsukishima feels the way he does after they’ve already gone a few rounds and he’s warm, wet, and pliant. Kuroo’s hands slide back until they’re gripping his boyfriend’s flesh, pulling his cheeks apart. He watches himself thrust in and out as he plows him against the wall.

“Ah - ah, Tetsu - touch me!” Tsukishima yells. Kuroo doesn’t want this to end too quickly, but he also knows he’s not going to last, not after building up to this all day. He reaches around and roughly pumps Tsukishima. There’s no rhythm or finesse. There’s only a ferocious need for satisfaction.

Tsukishima finds it first. He slumps his face against one of his hands as he comes hard. Kuroo feels him tighten up and then his whole body relaxes. 

Kuroo reaches a strong arm under his boyfriend to hold him up as he continues fucking up into him, chasing the feeling rising up in his body. Tsukishima fills his entryway with the most perfect sounds Kuroo could ever imagine and then he’s coming, too, spilling into Tsukishima and crying out through ragged breaths.

He fights the urge to fall forward against Tsukishima’s back like he usually does because he’s sure his boyfriend couldn’t support the extra weight right now. Tsukishima’s pressed against his forearms against the wall. The only sounds in the entryway are both of them gasping for breath and two people chatting as they walk past, just on the other side of the apartment door.

It takes a while for both of their breathing to return to normal. Tsukishima’s the first to speak. His voice is strained. “You can pull out now, you perv.”

Kuroo’s still not ready to say anything, but he slowly pulls out. He makes a choked sound that breaks into a moan when he watches cum, his cum, drip down the blonde’s thighs. 

“See? Such a pervert.” Tsukishima casts a quick glance over his shoulder.

“You made me this way.” Kuroo tries to sound lighthearted, but his tone is too serious, his eyes still filled with a just-quenched fire. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Or you could-” Tsukishima motions a lazy hand towards where the toy was hastily put away on a shelf.

“For how long?” Kuroo’s eyes shoot open wide.

Tsukishima clicks his tongue. “Just until the bathroom.” He grins. “This time. Who knows what we can do next time?”

Kuroo groans. “You’re gonna kill me.”

“So I’ve heard.” After a beat, he adds with a soft laugh, “There’s cum on your wall.”

“I absolutely do not care right now.” Kuroo grins. "Let's get the bath started."

 

***

 

After a warm bath, they curl up on Kuroo’s soft, lumpy couch to watch a movie. There’s half-empty delivery containers on his coffee table, but they’ll clean up later. Now it’s time for blankets and sleepy movies.

Kuroo picked this one. It’s definitely more his taste than Tsukishima’s. His boyfriend is all about crime, murders, and mystery, but Kuroo tends to like things on the lighter side. This one, though, is maybe even too cheesy for him. He inwardly cringes and hopes Tsukishima doesn’t absolutely hate it. 

It’s hard to tell, though. Tsukishima got really still about halfway through, his back tucked against Kuroo’s chest, his head turned to the side and tucked under Kuroo’s chin. Kuroo half wonders if he’s fallen asleep until he hears what sounds like a mocking snicker coming from Tsukishima.

“Sorry, I didn’t know it would be so cheesy.”

But Tsukishima doesn’t reply. Kuroo hears the sound again. This time he’s not so sure it’s a laugh. In the darkness of the room, he strains his neck to peer around at his boyfriend’s face. Tsukishima quickly pulls the blankets over his eyes.

“Are you--?” Kuroo starts to ask, shocked.

Another sniffle. “It’s just so sad.”

Kuroo’s whole heart melts. He wraps his arms around Tsukishima’s middle and hugs him way too hard. “Aw babe, it’s not sad. They’re still together.”

“But it’s not the same as before. They live really far apart.” Tsukishima’s voice is muffled from under the blankets.

Kuroo loosens up on the hug and kisses the top of his head. “For now. We don’t know how it will end.”

“I know.”

“And they’re all lovey dovey now!”

“I know.” Tsukishima repeats and his head pops out of the blankets.

Kuroo kisses the top of his head again, crushing him in another hug. “If I’m a secret perv, then you’re a secret sap.”

Tsukishima elbows him in the ribs but doesn’t wiggle out of the warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaack! I think the secret to writing smut is just going FINE. THIS IS FINE. THIS IS GOOD ENOUGH. And then clicking publish.
> 
> Every time it's such a challenge, but then...  
> it's also...  
> fun. (˵¯͒⌄¯͒˵)
> 
> Chat with me on Twitter - [@HeyMellieJellie](https://twitter.com/HeyMellieJellie).


	5. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will go with you to a noisy club and make out with you.*
> 
> *I will need to be drunk first.

There are roughly four stages of drunk Tsukishima. In stage one, he’s his same, sharp, snarky self but a little chattier. Stage two lowers the levels of biting sarcasm and increases the chance of slightly sloppy declarations like “I love this song!” In stage three, the snark returns and it’s all sass and no sweetness until stage four. Stage four Tsukishima is incredibly clingy.

Kuroo is still mourning the loss of stage two Tsukishima as he watches his boyfriend jokingly provoke reactions from Yamaguchi and his other university friends. They’re all too pleased that Tsukishima actually joined them on a night out that they can’t seem to care about all the good-natured roasting. 

Plus, they’ve all reached a comfortable level of sloppy - Kuroo included. He’s sitting at the table they took over early in the night watching his boyfriend almost, maybe, sort of dance. He sits back, taking a break from also pretending to dance, and really playing up the whole “I might be only two years older but I’m definitely the hot, wise older boyfriend” vibe as well as he can.

Tsukishima is snickering, his drink sloshing around in his hand. The strings of his hoodie are completely uneven and the zipper is probably worn out from all the times Tsukishima suddenly decided he was way too hot and then instantly way too cold again. 

At first, Kuroo couldn’t believe Tsukishima left his apartment in that outfit - something so simple and even more casual than what he usually wears.

Earlier, Kuroo had emerged from Tsukishima’s tiny bathroom with his hair precisely styled and dressed in an outfit he had taken almost an hour to painstakingly piece together. He wanted it all to scream “I didn’t try at all - I just naturally look this good.” 

Tsukishima, however --

“What? I’m comfortable.” Tsukishima looked up from where he was reading a book on the couch and quickly replied when Kuroo shot him a look. He was dressed in jeans and an oversized black hoodie he wore constantly around the house like a security blanket.

“I don’t know, I thought maybe we both would--” Kuroo scrunched up his nose and tried to find the right words. “You used to dress up when we went out.”

“Once. I dressed up once. And Yamaguchi picked it out. I don’t own stuff like that!”

Kuroo closed his eyes for a second, remembering that night just before they started dating when he’d met up Tsukishima and Yamaguchi for a night out. Tsukishima had worn these wonderful leather pants that left very little to the imagination. Kuroo remembered having trouble breathing normally.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “I basically had to cut myself out of those pants later that night. Not worth it.”

Hours later, Kuroo agrees. He now sees the benefit of a comfortable Tsukishima. Without worrying about his clothes he’s much more like himself, even in a situation he’d normally hate. The last time they did something like this, Tsukishima had found a place to sit and basically rooted himself there all evening. He talked, sometimes, but he didn’t look happy about it. 

Kuroo doesn’t even need the drinks swirling around in his system to be able to admit that a confident, happy Tsukishima is the most attractive thing he’s ever laid eyes on. Even when he’s slurring his way through teasing his friends.

Kuroo gets up and walks to the bar, fights through to the front to wink at all of the bartenders enough to get service, and walks back with a drink in his hand that should hopefully help usher in stage four. Clingy Tsukishima is one of his favorites.

“What’s in this one?” Tsukishima leans into him and shouts over the music. Their faces are only inches apart.

“Do you care?” Kuroo shouts back.

Tsukishima laughs. “Not really. What’s in yours?” The blonde scrunches up his nose as he bends to smell Kuroo’s drink.

“Whiskey. Really bad whiskey.”

“It smells so bitter.”

“I wonder where I got the taste for bitter things.” Kuroo smirks.

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “Ha. Ha.” He takes the glass from Kuroo and tips the new drink back against his lips. Kuroo can’t help but watch the way his boyfriend’s tongue glides along his bottom lip when he pulls the glass away.

“Are you drunk enough yet?” Kuroo yells.

“What?” Tsukishima shakes his head.

“For the coupon! Drunk enough yet?”

“Drunk? Probably.” He grins. “Enough for the coupon? No way. You’re gross and smell all sweaty.”

“For now.”

“What?” 

“Nothing.” Stage three Tsukishima is also a terrible listener. He holds up his glass. “Cheers - to a good rest of the night.”

“I’ll drink to that.”

Not even twenty minutes later, Tsukishima seems to suddenly not care that Kuroo is “gross” and smells “all sweaty.” He’s perched himself on Kuroo’s lap, swaying slightly and burrowing his head in the crook of Kuroo’s neck. His arms are draped around Kuroo’s shoulders and the back of the chair and Kuroo’s wrapped his arms around that black hoodie. Tsukishima’s fine blonde hair is plastered to his forehead with sweat but Kuroo likes him there anyway. The warmth of another body on his is already too much since his head is happily spinning, but it’s the best kind of too much.

He feels Tsukishima saying something in the soft breaths and vibrations along his neck, but he can’t hear. “What was that babe?” Kuroo chuckles softly, wondering to himself why his tongue felt so weird in his mouth while he was talking.

“Dance-” Tsukishima sits up and stares at Kuroo with glassy eyes, “-would you dance with me again?”

“Fucking absolutely.” A giggle rises out of Kuroo’s chest and Tsukishima drags him on unsteady feet away from the table and back out to the swarm of bodies. They find a spot towards the edge where it’s a little less busy, but only just. 

Tsukishima has no moves. Which is perfect, because Kuroo doesn’t either. They scream along to songs they don’t know all the words to and try to jump around or hold each other - whatever the mood is from one second to the next. They laugh and yell the words to remixes of pop songs until they’re both tired and close. Very close now.

One of Tsukishima’s hands that was on his back has found its way under his shirt and is dipping towards the top of his pants. With him so close, it’s moments like these that Kuroo appreciates the fact that his boyfriend is ever-so-slightly taller than him. He likes glancing up, just a little, and seeing his expression grow dark and persistent. Feeling that gaze locked on him always makes Kuroo feel a little dizzy.

His own hands are wandering across the landscape of Tsukishima’s slender back and down to the pockets of those soft, worn-out jeans. He slips his hands into both pockets and then Tsukishima’s lips are on his, his hands cupping Kuroo’s face and sharply pulling him in. Kuroo falls into it, moaning as Tsukishima’s tongue pushes into his waiting mouth. He uses his leverage against Tsukishima’s waist to guide their hips together.

Tsukishima gasps softly and then dives back in, tangling his fingers into Kuroo’s already messy hair. It's urgent, so needy. Kuroo worries about staying upright, but Tsukishima dips one hand down pushes them impossibly closer together. Their feet aren’t moving anymore. There’s no pretense of dancing. There’s only soft but hungry lips and the feeling of Tsukishima starting to grind against his thigh. Through the thin layers of those worn jeans, Kuroo can easily feel Tsukishima’s cock hardening against him.

Kuroo groans and bites Tsukishima’s lower lip. He pulls back, letting it gently slip out from between his teeth. Tsukishima’s mouth stays open as they part, like he’s gasping for breath but ready for more.

“We need to move.” Kuroo says, his voice thick.

“What?”

Slowly, Kuroo leans over and says the rest against Tsukishima’s ear. “The things I want to do to you right now I can’t do out here.”

Tsukishima grinds against him again. “I don’t care.” He replies. “Just do it. I need you.”

Kuroo whimpers, trying not to feel like putty in Tsukishima’s hands. “Babe. Can’t. I’d get us arrested.” He tries to laugh, but Tsukishima’s lips are already back on his, forcing them back together and adding to the already intense heat building between them.

When they pull apart again, Kuroo finds his ability to speak is even worse than before. “Bathroom.”

“Don’t need to.”

“Bathroom.” He says again and tries to give a look that says what he can’t seem to say with words. When he starts to walk towards the signs, Tsukishima goes with him, no questions.

Until they get in there. Kuroo pushes past other drunk patrons and pulls his boyfriend in behind him, shutting the stall door shut with a bang.

“Why can’t we just go home?” Tsukishima’s hoodie has unzipped and his shoulder is bare, peeking out as it slips off his shoulder.

Kuroo groans, looking at the soft flesh there. “Takes too long.”

“For what?” Tsukishima grins like he’s trying to play dumb, but the look in his eyes and the way he’s pressing his hips against Kuroo say he’s more than aware.

Kuroo pays him back for the act by palming Tsukishima through his jeans. Tsukishima grips his hands into Kuroo’s shoulders and his mouth falls open.

“I need to take care of some things before we go home.” Kuroo growls.

“But I don’t want to touch anything in here.”

“Good thing you don’t have to.” Kuroo wastes no time. He find the space he needs to move and squats, pulling at Tsukishima’s zipper on his way down. His too-excited hands shake as he pulls Tsukishima’s cock free in one moment and swallows him down in the next. This isn’t foreplay. This is instinct, a need.

Tsukishima feels hot and heavy against his tongue. He breathes out and pulls him in deeper, enjoying the instant strain at the back of his throat and the sounds already spilling from Tsukishima’s mouth. Above him, Tsukishima’s hand slaps against the metal wall and he shudders out a gasp. 

They’re both overly worked up, hot, and drunk so it’s not long until Tsukishima’s free hand is tightly wound in the locks of Kuroo’s hair and he’s groaning the low, needy sounds he always makes before he cums. Kuroo hollows his cheeks and works his tongue the way he knows Tsukishima likes. He loves feeling Tsukishima twitch in his mouth and the groans grow deeper above him. Even as his thighs burn in this position, Kuroo waits to drink him down. When it hits, Tsukishima’s release is as quick and messy as the rest of the evening. Kuroo stays until the last drop.

He stands on trembling legs and uses his thumb to wipe the rest of Tsukishima’s cum into his mouth. Instantly, Tsukishima’s lips find his again. This time it’s a languid heat, slower but no less starving for more contact. They’re a mess of lips and tangled limbs bumping against the stall door.

When Kuroo pulls back to breathe, Tsukishima blinks and seems to actually take in their surroundings for the first time. Kuroo watches as his glassy eyes grow wider. Tsukishima turns his head either way and then focuses back on Kuroo. “We should go home.” He whispers seriously.

“Yes.”

“Like right now.”

They stroll out of the bathroom looking about as suspicious as two people desperately trying to hide something can. Well, Tsukishima’s trying to hide it. Kuroo’s grinning from ear-to-ear. Tsukishima bids hasty farewells to his friends in passing. Kuroo just winks as his boyfriend grabs his hand and yanks him towards the door.

Tsukishima says very little on the train ride home. He’s still a bit red and Kuroo can’t tell if it’s from the alcohol or what came after. He starts to worry if regret is settling in. Kuroo feels an anxious knot in his stomach start to build until they walk into Tsukishima’s apartment.

The door closes behind them and Tsukishima bursts out laughing - full on, head tilted back, can’t breathe laughing. Kuroo watches him and chuckles softly, not sure where this is going but liking it so far.

“I can’t believe we did that.” Tsukishima gasps between laughs on the short walk to his couch. “I’m never going outside again.” He flops onto the couch and buries his face under a throw pillow.

“But more importantly-” Kuroo sits down beside him and leans over, putting on the best dramatically sultry voice he can manage “-did you like it?”

Kuroo hears a muffled laugh under the pillow. Tsukishima raises up his leg and lightly kicks Kuroo with his heel. “I did. Oh my god, I did.” Tsukishima admits, the pillow still covering his face. “Everything about a bathroom is disgusting but, fuck, that was one of the hottest things you’ve ever done.” He groans loudly. “So gross.”

Now it’s Kuroo’s turn to cackle, his chest bubbling over with the sound as delight takes over his body. The pillow shakes with laughter, too.

After he catches his breath, Kuroo starts to tug at the pillow, but Tsukishima just holds it tighter. “You’re going to have to come out of there sometime.”

“Nope. I can’t show my face ever again.”

“Well, I’ll have to figure out a way to get you to bed like this, then.” Kuroo abruptly stands up, wriggles his arms under Tsukishima, and scoops him up off the couch. There’s a lot of stumbling and yelping along the way before Kuroo dumps his body on the bed. The pillow covering Tsukishima’s face is lost in the unceremonious landing and then there he is, Kuroo thinks - a disheveled, still tipsy Tsukishima that’s laughing so hard his eyes are wrinkling at the corners. Kuroo looks down and can’t believe how lucky he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quickie with a fluffy finish. (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! I hope it's been fun.  
> Chat with me on Twitter - [@HeyMellieJellie](https://twitter.com/HeyMellieJellie).


	6. Yes, Daddy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Daddy  
> For one night you can order me around and the only thing I can say is “yes, Daddy.”

After that rushed blow job in a club bathroom, they take a break with the coupons for a little while. Tsukishima’s friends don’t actually know what they did, but it hasn’t stopped them from speculating. Kuroo actually loves the way his boyfriend’s face turns as red as a tomato when they bring it up, but he tries not to add to the embarrassment.

After all, he’s learned some truly excellent things about Tsukishima over the past few weeks. With new coupons on hold, they spend some quality time revisiting those silky restraints and trying different things with Tsukishima’s drawer of toys. (And if Kuroo secretly has plans to (very) carefully explore Tsukishima’s newly-discovered exhibitionist streak in the future, well then that’s just for him - for now.)

So it comes as a bit of a surprise when Tsukishima is the first to talk about the coupon book again.

“--and it’s been a while since you’ve redeemed one.” Tsukishima is playing with the tips of Kuroo’s hair while they lounge on Tsukishima’s old, lumpy couch. Kuroo’s settled in between his legs with his head resting on his boyfriend’s chest. After their morning coffee, they’ve been drifting in and out of sleep all morning.

“Do you want me to?” Kuroo asks sleepily.

“I’ve told you before - they’re your present. You decide.”

“Well, I like them, so --”

“I was just wondering.” Tsukishima’s tone makes it obvious that he’s not just wondering, that there’s something below the surface that he’s not sharing. Yet.

“Why?” Two can play at this game.

“Why what?”

“Why are you wondering about them?”

“No reason.”

“Okay.” Kuroo feels that electric tension that sparks between them when they’re both refusing to back down. To anyone watching the exchange, there’s nothing to see. The conversation is done. But Kuroo’s already planning his next few moves, just like he knows Tsukishima is.

Kuroo knows whoever speaks next loses the higher ground, so he waits. He pretends to watch the TV. A few minutes later he has to bite down on his top lip to stop from talking. He always talks first. Not today.

By the time the end credits roll, Kuroo is bursting with the need to speak. He can’t see Tsukishima’s face anymore but he’d bet money on the fact that there’s a smug grin there.

Fine. If he’s going to speak first then it’s going to be a deadly strike. He angles his body so he can gently run his fingers along Tsukishima’s inner thigh through his thin sweatpants. “Is there something you’re looking forward to?”

“No.” The reply comes far too quickly.

Kuroo grins. “Oh, okay then.” He says innocently, “If there’s nothing then we can save them for later, yea?” He presses his thumb into his thigh a little more insistently, continues making slow lines up and down, getting closer to the crease of his hip each time.

“Doesn’t matter to me either way.”

“Okay. I was just wondering.” Kuroo echoes Tsukishima’s earlier line.

“Why?” Tsukishima takes the bait, but his hand slides around Kuroo’s middle and settles along Kuroo’s hip. Those slender fingers dip down just past the waistband on his pants.

“You know, because you wrote them all. They must be things you want.”

“Or they’re things I thought you’d want.” Tsukishima’s fingers slip a little further down.

“We both know that’s not true.”

Tsukishima waits a beat before he replies. “Fine. There is something I want.”

Kuroo feels a little jolt of victory. He opens his mouth to reply but has no time before Tsukishima smirks his way through a reply. Those graceful fingers ghost along the front of Kuroo’s boxers. “I want you, _daddy_.”

Kuroo’s eyes bolt wide open. Abruptly he sits up and spins to look at Tsukishima’s face. There’s a content but provocative grin at the corner of his lips. God, Kuroo loves that expression. He’ll occasionally admit defeat if it means he gets to see that. He cranes his neck to press a kiss to Tsukishima’s lips.

“And what a fine daddy I’ll be,” he smiles, pulling back, “living so large on my pitiful grad student stipend.”

Tsukishima snorts. “Compared to my library paycheck, you’re all the daddy I need. Plus, it’s not about what you make,” his fingertips trace lazy lines along Kuroo’s chest, “it’s about how you make me feel.”

Kuroo’s mind starts to run wild with possibilities. He lowers his voice, “Can I make you feel good right now?”

“Yes, but,” Tsukishima’s hand slides back down Kuroo’s abdomen, “no coupon.”

“What? Why not? I was getting into it.”

“No book, no redemption. You’re the one who left it at your place. Now you’ll just have something to think about all week,” those fingers slip past the waistband of his pants again, “ _daddy_.”

 

***

 

Kuroo does, in fact, think about it all week. His brain can’t decide if it wants to focus on the more salacious possibilities or on the crippling anxiety over what he’s supposed to do to make this good for his boyfriend. Most mornings, he’d wake up from a particularly nice dream about what could happen, then take one look in the mirror, see his sloppy hair, look at how his muscles have gotten less defined since high school, and he’d think, “this is not daddy material.”

But then he remembers the stack of books Tsukishima’s left behind in his apartment. Curious, he pretends to read the covers of the true crime novels, lying to no one but himself, until he reaches his real target. He only has to thumb through a couple of chapters before he’s found the fuel his imagination needs to picture what he could do, could become, this weekend. And then some.

That night, he flips through the novels while throwing back a few beers. He feels his confidence growing. If these cowboys and hockey players can be a daddy, then he can, too. Kuroo gets to one chapter and nearly spits his beer onto the thin pages when he reads a player calling his captain “senpai” in the throes of passion. Eyes open wide, he shuts the book.

He sets down his beer. Methodically, he gets up, puts the book down, and walks to his bathroom - suddenly reminded of all the fantasies he used to entertain of Tsukishima yelling out exactly that.

 

***

 

Kuroo checks himself in the mirror once, twice more before heading out to meet Tsukishima’s train. 

He’s read enough of Tsukishima’s books to know that daddies usually have money, but this daddy has a meager income and a shitty apartment. All afternoon, he cleaned his apartment better than he ever had before. He might not have a high-rise condo or a mansion, but he can make his third floor one-bedroom feel like one. A little bit. And he may not have the income, but he’s got the looks and enough clothes from interviews to piece something together.

He winks in the mirror and shoots two finger-guns at himself, then puts on his dress shoes and walks out the door in black slacks and a crisp button-down that he thinks says, “I’ve just done a whole lot of business, but I’m cool about it.”

Tsukishima apparently finds it impossible to stifle his laughter when he sees him. “You look… nice.”

“I always look this good.” Kuroo keeps up his swagger from earlier, but inside he starts to feel ridiculous. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other and back again.

“So where are we off to first?” Tsukishima readjusts his bag over his shoulder, but Kuroo reaches over and takes it instead. His boyfriend shoots him some questioning side eye, then a smile emerges. They take a couple of steps towards their connection train line, but Tsukishima stops, leans over, and whispers, “Does daddy have plans for us?”

Hearing the word on Tsukishima’s lips makes Kuroo remember everything he’s read and imagined all week and he doesn’t feel so ridiculous anymore. He smiles wide, then tries to shift his expression to something flirtier. “Of course. I’m taking care of you tonight.”

Tsukishima takes a long look at him, up and down, then subtly licks his lips. “Lead the way.”

On the train ride back to Kuroo’s station, they all but forget their plans as they get wrapped up in catching up in person and not just on the phone. Kuroo knows that they don’t actually live that far apart -- that they could see one another more if it were an emergency or one of them really needed it, that other couples have it way tougher -- but that first hour or so of having his senses so totally filled with Tsukishima makes him feel all happy and gooey every single time.

It’s not until his feet hit the sidewalk outside his home train station that he remembers why he’s dressed this way. He steels his nerves and gets back into character. Kuroo drops his voice a little lower, tries to weave innuendo into his words. “Are you hungry?”

“I could eat.”

It’s not the response he had a line ready for, but Kuroo adjusts. “Hungry for food or… just me?” He waits for Tsukishima to look at him and then smirks.

“You’re insufferable.” Tsukishima grins and looks down the sidewalk. Kuroo watches his profile as that grin spreads. “Mostly for you,” he begins with feigned innocence, adding a rather dramatic sigh at the end, “but I also haven’t eaten in seven hours.”

“Good thing I’m taking care of you tonight.” Kuroo repeats his earlier phrase and it’s clear from the faint changes in his boyfriend’s expression that those words are making him think of _something_.

Tsukishima just keeps staring down the sidewalk. He hums into the night air, “yes, daddy.”

Kuroo stops along the way to pick up take out from Tsukishima’s favorite place. He’d called ahead and it was waiting for them when they arrived. Tsukishima raises an eyebrow, clearly at least a little surprised and impressed by Kuroo’s planning. He’s usually much more of a “play it by ear” kind of guy. Kuroo has a little extra perk in his step the rest of the way home.

When they walk through the front door, Kuroo sets down Tsukishima’s bag and reaches for a small gift bag he’d placed on a shelf earlier. “Because daddies buy presents… I think.” Kuroo feels a blush spreading along his cheeks and he wills it to go away. That’s not cool. He’s supposed to be cool right now.

Tsukishima takes the bag with gentle fingers and walks a few steps into the light of the living room. Kuroo forgets trying to pose like he thinks he should and just slides over until he’s next to Tsukishima.

“Socks?” Tsukishima asks, unwrapping the teal tissue paper.

“Fluffy ones!” Kuroo smiles. “Your feet are always so cold when you’re here. When they touch me I want to scream, so… socks.” He chuckles. “Maybe not a sexy daddy present but--”

“They’re so soft.” Tsukishima runs his fingertips over the fabric. When he looks up at Kuroo again, it’s like the stress of the week has finally started to melt from his features. “Thanks… daddy.” They both laugh and start to set up to eat dinner at Kuroo’s coffee table.

Over dinner the mood starts to shift. Their silly attempts to settle into the scenario start to feel more significant as they eat. At the start of dinner, Tsukishima says “yes daddy” when Kuroo asks him if he needs a fork. They laugh then, and every time he says it after, but each time they laugh a little quieter as the words charge the air. The more times Kuroo hears Tsukishima say it, the more he feels heat spreading throughout his body.

“Are you done?” Kuroo asks, surprised at how low his own voice sounds. He stands and stoops over to reach for Tsukishima’s plate so he can take it to the kitchen.

Tsukishima stops him with a light trace of his fingertips along the back of his hand. He glances up at Kuroo through his long eyelashes. “Yes daddy.”

Kuroo swallows and stays frozen in place.

“I’m going to go change.” Tsukishima announces. As he stands up, he trails one of his fingers along Kuroo’s chin.

The neck of Kuroo’s shirt suddenly feels too tight.

Kuroo walks the short distance to his kitchen and drops the two plates in the sink. He rolls up his sleeves and unbuttons the top of his shirt. He lazily runs water over the plates, staring into the sink. 

Mentally he goes through the files in his brain from all the chapters of Tsukishima’s books he read this week as the water runs over his hands. Kuroo tries to hold on to the confidence he felt earlier. It’s getting easier. Every time he hears Tsukishima say those words, another little switch gets flipped on inside. It’s different. He likes it.

He clears his throat, shuts off the water, wipes off his hands, and goes back to the couch, tapping his fingers along his thigh.

When Tsukishima returns from Kuroo’s bedroom, he’s in and old t-shirt and his boxer briefs. Red ones, just peeking out from under the long t-shirt, Kuroo notes. He’s adorable, and normally he’d just say so, but the way Tsukishima’s walking back to him sets his mind on other things.

Kuroo licks his bottom lip and pats his thigh. “Come here.”

A smirk peeks at the corner of Tsukishima’s lips. “Why?” His tone is positively bratty.

Another switch is flipped. “Because daddy thinks you need to relax more.”

“I’m fine.” 

“You could be better.” Kuroo rubs his thigh again.

That seems to be the right answer. Tsukishima closes the distance between them. Kuroo tries not to notice that he’s wearing his new socks. Again, adorable, but he shakes the thought loose. Tsukishima makes it easier to stay in the moment. He stands over Kuroo, threads his fingers through his hair and pulls with just enough force to elicit a groan from Kuroo.

Tsukishima pulls back his hand and slowly settles down between Kuroo’s arms, taking his time to find his place and not-so-subtly rubbing himself along the front of Kuroo’s slacks. Once he’s seated, his body is angled so his back rests against one of Kuroo’s shoulders instead of just his chest. Tsukishima’s stiff at first, but he relaxes, letting the back of his neck fall onto Kuroo’s shoulder.

Kuroo circles his arm around him and buries himself in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, pressing kisses into the sensitive skin there. He closes his eyes and lets the scent of him and the soft hums coming from Tsukishima’s throat fill up his senses.

Kuroo presses his hand against the soft fabric of the t-shirt. While he continues to nip at soothe Tsukishima’s neck, he palms down the front, grazing over nipples and clenched abs, until he reaches the bottom and slides up under it. Kuroo takes his time running the tips of his fingers along the sharp lines of Tsukishima’s hip, then up his slender chest. Kuroo holds him firmly, his forearm flexing with the effort. 

Tsukishima sighs contentedly as he works and this position makes Kuroo feel protective, possessive of the man in his lap. That feeling only grows as Tsukishima’s head grows heavy and drops back against the couch, exposing more skin for him to explore. Kuroo knows him, knows his body. He knows all the places where Tsukishima likes to be touched best.

His other arm slides over until it meets the silky skin of Tsukishima’s exposed thigh, his hand claiming those as his, too. Slowly, he kneads with his thumb, methodically working his way up. His boyfriend’s always been sensitive there and the hums change pitch as Kuroo’s hands work to ease the muscle there. 

He feels Tsukishima relaxing against him, satisfying sounds dripping from his lips. One of Tsukishima’s hands reaches up to slip into Kuroo’s hair. The other grips at the arm of the couch.

Kuroo continues to knead at the tense muscles under his fingers and Tsukishima starts to let his legs drift a little farther apart. Kuroo digs his hands into his thigh a little harder and spreads his legs further apart, a promise of things to come. Tsukishima’s mouth falls open and those contented hums mix with soft panting breaths. The fingers tangled in Kuroo’s hair pull a little harder. Kuroo feels a growl rumble in his throat.

Kuroo pulls away from his neck, puffing hot air onto the now-pink skin. He slides his hand further up Tsukishima’s chest until his thumb reaches a nipple. He circles it, caressing the area around it gently, just as his other hand moves a little higher up Tsukishima’s thigh, kneading against the fabric of those red boxers. 

As Kuroo slides one strong hand to cup the front of his boxers, he uses the other to pinch at the nipple under his thumb. Tsukishima’s thigh twitches and bites his bottom lip, a hum growing into a moan in his throat.

“Do you feel good?” Kuroo’s voice is deep and gravelly.

“Yes daddy.” Is the breathy reply.

Kuroo can’t believe how much his boyfriend’s voice has changed already. That possessive streak grows stronger. “Can I make you feel better?”

“Yes daddy.”

With light fingers, Kuroo traces around the outline of Tsukishima’s hardening cock. He feels Tsukishima’s muscles move to pull away from his chest, to put more pressure where he needs it, but Kuroo holds him tight. He licks a long stripe up Tsukishima’s neck as a single finger drags feather-light touches along his hardening length. 

Again, Tsukishima squirms in his arms. Tsukishima’s head twists so his lips fall against Kuroo’s ear. “More.” He demands.

Kuroo grins against his neck. Tsukishima’s usually the one in charge in bed. He knows what he wants and he’s used to asking it for it, then getting exactly what he wants.

Kuroo stops moving. He feels the muscles in Tsukishima’s thighs twitch against him. “That’s not what you say,” he growls. “What’s the only thing you can say tonight?”

Tsukishima will get what he wants. Kuroo knows what he likes, but he’s not in the position to demand anything tonight.

When Tsukishima doesn’t reply, he tweaks the nipple under his fingers. “Well?”

His boyfriend moans his response, “yes daddy.”

“Say it again.”

“Yes daddy.”

Kuroo runs a finger down the length of Tsukishima’s cock pressed tightly against the red fabric. “Are you going to be good for me?”

Tsukishima nods, his lips trailing along Kuroo’s ear and filling it with the sounds of his heavy breathing. Kuroo can feel him straining not to lift his hips into the teasing touch.

Kuroo palms down with more pressure. As he slides back up, he continues until he’s at the waistband of those red boxers. He slips his hand inside and, even before Kuroo touches him, Tsukishima hisses out a sharp breath. Kuroo takes hold of him and squeezes, gently working up to a steady rhythm, ready to milk Tsukishima for all he’s worth. The hums in Tsukishima’s throat build until Kuroo’s able to bask in the sound of Tsukishima’s first unrestrained moan of the night.

Kuroo never planned to have his boyfriend’s first orgasm to be from a handjob on the couch, but having Tsukishima held against him this, so open and relaxed, makes him want to see how far he can take this first. He circles and pinches Tsukishima’s nipple again, quickening the rhythm of his other hand and Tsukishima moans louder. The hand in Kuroo’s hair falls away, onto the back of the couch, and slips around Kuroo’s neck. Tsukishima’s body is heavy against him as his thighs spread open further.

“You look perfect in my lap like this.” Kuroo pinches his nipple harder but keeps a steady pace with the other hand around Tsukishima’s cock. “So flushed and relaxed already, and babe,” Kuroo twists his hand and Tsukishima whimpers, “this is only the beginning.”

The muscles in Tsukishima’s back start to tighten against Kuroo’s chest. Tsukishima breathes in and releases his breath in a long, drawn-out moan. Kuroo can read the signs. He spreads the pre-come along Tsukishima’s shaft to pump faster, drawing heavier pants from his boyfriend’s lips. 

His own cock strains against his pants and he presses into Tsukishima’s ass. “I’m going to take such good care of you.” 

Tsukishima’s moans break into a whimper and he cums in Kuroo’s hand and in stray ribbons along his stomach. Kuroo kisses his neck until his breathing starts to calm. He reaches for tissues beside the couch and cleans his hand and Tsukishima’s stomach the best he can. He begins to sit up and Tsukishima makes a startled sound in his lap. Kuroo laughs softly and maneuvers his boyfriend’s now-loose body into his arms.

With some effort he tries not to show, he stands, lifting them both off the couch. Tsukishima’s arms swing around his neck and hold on. “It’s fine,” Kuroo says, looking down at him, “daddy’s got you.”

The smirk he gets in return is softened in the afterglow of an orgasm, but it still fuels his plans for the rest of the night.

As he sets Tsukishima down on his bed, he helps him out of the old-t-shirt and those new, soft socks, and lays him back against the sheets. He settles his fingers along Tsukishima’s hips and begins to pull off his red boxers. In their wake, he notices cum still left from before, so he bends and laps at what’s left with his tongue. Tsukishima gasps, his heels digging into the bed. 

When he’s satisfied, Kuroo pulls them off the rest of the way, discarding them somewhere in his room, and he stands, a satisfied grin on his face. He undoes the next button on his shirt. “My turn.” He gets ready to unfasten the next, but Tsukishima sits up and abruptly stills Kuroo’s hands, moving them to rest at Kuroo’s sides.

He takes over, unbuttoning and then kissing the newly exposed skin under each. Kuroo closes his eyes for a moment and focuses on the feel of Tsukishima’s lips against his skin. His boyfriend is paying attention to each new spot revealed, but he’s moving with purpose. Kuroo feels warm. He hadn’t realized just how riled up he’d gotten on the couch, how much he needed to be touched, too, until now. When his shirt is open, Tsukishima rises up on his knees and slides his hands up the strong muscles of Kuroo’s stomach, then his chest, and pushes the shirt from his arms, letting it pool on the floor.

Tsukishima kisses his way back down, his hands exploring as he does, slower this time. Kuroo watches him as he works, feeling his heartbeat quicken. Tsukishima reaches the top of Kuroo’s pants and his hands move quickly to unzip them and push them down Kuroo’s thighs. Soon his pants are gathered around his ankles on the floor and Tsukishima is reaching into his waistband to remove his briefs. “Someone’s eager.”

Tsukishima pauses, his hands resting on the curve Kuroo’s ass. “Yes, daddy.” He glances up, meets Kuroo’s hungry gaze with his own before he returns to his task, sliding the fabric down his thighs, again kissing each new spot of skin as it’s exposed. Kuroo hums as he does, savoring each nip and soothing kiss in anticipation of whatever Tsukishima has in mind.

With the fabric pooled around his feet, he kicks himself loose. Tsukishima’s hands slide back up his legs and come to rest on Kuroo’s ass, kneading into the soft flesh. He licks his lips, his eyes on Kuroo’s cock. “I want to make you feel good, daddy.”

Kuroo doesn’t even have time to note that Tsukishima’s said more words than they agreed upon because the blond’s lips are already stretching around his cock, his tongue twisting along the underside as Kuroo sinks deeper into the wet heat of Tsukishima’s mouth. A cry of surprise gets caught in Kuroo’s throat and emerges into the charged air between them as a choked moan. Without meaning to, one of Kuroo’s hands flies up and tangles in the short hairs at the back of Tsukishima’s head.

Tsukishima pulls back and methodically swirls his tongue around the head before bringing him down deeper than before. Kuroo feels his boyfriend’s nose against his groin and Kuroo’s head tips back, groaning. The vibrations from Tsukishima’s content humming sounds is setting him on edge in the best way.

Kuroo tightens his hold on the back of Tsukishima’s head, twisting in the hairs a little harder. He helps set the pace, drawing those beautiful lips up and down his length as his own eyes begin to close, moans rumbling out of his throat.

Tsukishima sucks and slurps like he’s starving and Kuroo lets him do what he wants, already feeling shaky on his two legs. If he knows what Tsukshima likes, then his boyfriend knows what he likes best, too. Feeling heat already beginning to pool low in his stomach, his hand loosens on the back of Tsukishima’s head.

His boyfriend stops, pulls back, letting Kuroo’s cock drop from his mouth. A low whine escapes Kuroo’s lips. “I don’t think you were done yet.”

Saying nothing, Tsukishima gives him a look that makes Kuroo’s dick jump in anticipation, and then reaches for the bedside table, coming back with a bottle of lube. Tsukishima silently slicks up his fingers. Kuroo just watches, even as his cock aches to be touched again, even as his brain runs wild with all the things Tsukishima might be planning to do. 

Slowly, Tsukishima repositions himself, his mouth in front and his hands reach back around to - oh. 

A strangled moan catches in Kuroo’s throat when he feels a slick finger against his entrance. Tsukishima gently pushes past the ring of muscle while his mouth slides over the head of Kuroo’s cock. One long, slender finger pushes gently as Tsukishima swirls his tongue. For a moment Kuroo forgets how to breathe and when he does it’s all at once, gasping for breath while his boyfriend hallows out his cheeks and sucks him in further. Kuroo’s hand reaches for Tsukishima’s head again as he seeks for anything to hold onto. 

Kuroo grips into his hair harder than he means to, but Tsukishima just moans around his cock in response. Kuroo’s mouth falls open in a loud moan, watching Tsukishima slowly working his lips back up towards the head, still pumping his finger in a steady rhythm.

Tsukishima stills and his mouth opens with Kuroo’s cock still resting on his bottom lip. He looks up through his eyelashes, pushes his finger in farther into Kuroo’s ass, and says, “use me daddy.”

Kuroo swallows hard and stares down at that perfect face, that perfect mouth. He feels a surge of power and heat course through his body. He gently pushes Tsukishima’s head forward and his boyfriend’s eyes close, his lips loose and ready as they circle his cock. Kuroo pushes again, with more pressure this time, and his head falls back as Tsukishima responds with a hum, crooking his fingers and rubbing Kuroo’s insides just right.

Kuroo maintains control as long as he can, wanting to savor the slick slide in and out of Tsukishima’s mouth, but as his groans mix with Tsukishima’s hungry hums in his throat, he starts to feel himself tipping over the edge. With great strain he stops for a second, looks down at Tsukishima, and waits for their eyes to meet. “Can I?” He asks, his voice thick with want. His boyfriend closes his eyes, and with a gentle nod, sucks hard on his dick as an invitation.

With that, Tsukishima’s earlier command to “use me” bounces around in Kuroo’s already hazy mind and he lets go. He pumps his hips to guide himself along Tsukishima’s firm tongue and meets his thrusts as he grips into the blond’s hair and pushes him forward. 

There’s no rhythm, only want, and the messy, slick sounds coming from Tsukishima’s fingers in his ass and his beautiful mouth around him. Kuroo feels himself breaking down, his balls drawing up tight, his thighs shaking, and then he’s spilling down Tsukishima’s throat. He shouts and grits his teeth as he rides out the swell of his orgasm, feeling Tsukishima suck down every last bit.

As soon as he’s done, he pulls himself loose and stares down at Tsukishima with dark eyes. He gives no other warning, just pushes Tsukishima’s back onto the bed, his head hitting the pillows at an odd angle, and then Kuroo’s on top of him, crashing their lips together and tangling their limbs and bodies together on his bed. 

“Oh my god, babe,” he struggles to breathe right, “you’re so fucking hot,” Tsukishima moans against his lips, “I’m gonna fuck you so hard.”

Tsukishima groans, a low, throaty sound, “yes daddy.”

“Is that what you want?” 

“Yes daddy.” Tsukishima punctuates his thoughts with a dramatic moan.

“Fuck, Kei.” Kuroo’s already manhandling Tsukishima into position under him, reaching for the lube that was thrown on the bed and hastily coating his fingers. Kuroo’s not hard again yet, but he knows he will be soon. He can already feel the overstimulated heat beginning to gather. 

He positions his hands outside Tsukishima’s waiting hole and pushes in the first finger without waiting. Tsukishima’s mouth falls open in a soundless cry. His hips rock back against Kuroo’s hand, and it’s a flurry of sloppy kisses and moans, Kuroo pinning Tsukishima into the mattress. And then Kuroo’s adding a second finger already, savoring the feeling of his boyfriend stretching around him. He laps up the sinful sounds pouring from Tsukishima’s lips.

“I’m ready.” Tsukishima groans.

Kuroo stops. “But--”

Tsukishima’s eyes meet his. They’re dark and serious. “I’m ready for you to fuck me.”

Kuroo doesn’t need to be told twice. He slicks his cock with lube, pumping himself as he does, and then he’s grabbing Tsukishima’s thighs and roughly putting his legs on his shoulders, nearly folding him over as he falls onto his hands on the bed. 

Kuroo drags his cock against his slick hole a few times, watching the way Tsukishima squirms underneath him, then he presses the tip of his dick against that tight heat. He growls deep in his throat, slowly sinking in so Tsukishima can adjust, but already his boyfriend is rising up his hips to meet him, guide him deeper.

He slams in the rest of the way and Tsukishima yells, his hands reaching up to grab onto Kuroo’s arms, flexed and straining as he holds himself up. He rocks back and forth, never pulling out, but pushing hard and enjoying the slap of their skin with every thrust. It’s a fury of feeling. Kuroo swivels his hips and pistons his body forward until he feels Tsukishima tighten against him, crying out Kuroo’s name because he’s found the right spot.

Kuroo slams his cock into that spot over and over, watches Tsukishima coming undone beneath him. “Touch yourself.” He demands, but Tsukishima’s slow to move, too consumed with the pleasure he’s feeling. Kuroo says it again, and Tsukishima complies with effort, wrapping his slender fingers around his own cock. Kuroo draws back and slams in again, harder than before. “Come for me.” He commands.

“Yes daddy,” Tsukishima chokes out through a whimper. Kuroo fucks him harder and faster as Tsukishima’s hand works himself.

He feels Tsukishima tightening around him. Kuroo’s eyes shut from the sensation, the perfect squeeze around his cock, but he forces them back open so he can watch. Kuroo doesn’t have to wait long. Tsukishima’s legs spasm and twitch, then his hips buck off the bed as thick, white streams paint his hand and stomach. He yells out nonsense words of pleasure and Kuroo keeps thrusting until he’s run himself dry.

Tsukishima lies limp and satisfied against his sheets. The blond winces, biting back a moan from overstimulation as Kuroo slowly pulls out. Kuroo sets Tsukishima’s shaking legs down on the bed and changes positions to box him between his own arms and legs. Bending down, he places heavy, heated kisses to every bit of skin he can reach while Tsukishima catches his breath. 

“You feel so good,” he whispers, feeling the strangest mix of care for the man below him and a predatory need to get more of what we wants. His own muscles ache from everything that’s come before, but he’s far from done.

He waits for Tsukishima’s breath to calm before asking softly, “Think you have more in you?”

A laugh catches in Tsukishima’s throat. Though his voice is wrecked, he still sounds smug, “You can do better than that.” 

That bratty streak returned. Kuroo feels his own wicked grin spread across his lips. “Ride me.”

“Yes daddy.” Tsukishima purrs, though his voice is strained.

Kuroo lets his body fall onto the bed and rolls onto his back, slightly propped with a pillow behind his shoulders. He intertwines his fingers behind his head for good measure, looking every bit the part he’s trying to play.

Tsukishima straddles him, running his hands up and down Kuroo’s torso. “How do you want me?”

Kuroo loves getting to see Tsukishima fall apart, the way his face contorts in the throes of satisfaction, but-- “turn around. I want to watch me slide in and out of you.”

Tsukishima closes his eyes and moans behind closed lips.

Grabbing the discarded lube, Tsukishima slicks his hands and then makes a show of coating Kuroo’s dick, gliding his fingers along his shaft until it’s wet and ready. Then he flips his body, his ass still pink from before, and slowly lowers himself. He stops, reaches one hand behind him, and paints the circle around his entrance with lube, sultry sounds pouring from his lips as he pushes two fingers inside. Kuroo knows it’s exaggerated, but it has him feeling hard and aching, his cock bobbing teasingly against Tsukishima’s ass.

Tsukishima brings his hand back around to the front and plants them both against the bed, steadying himself. He rubs himself against Kuroo’s shaft, writhing his hips in every direction, so close but never letting him in. Kuroo groans at the tease and grabs onto his hips. He swears he hears Tsukishima let out a breathy laugh. 

Not for long. Kuroo grabs his cock and lines himself up against Tsukishima’s hole, both of them sighing and moaning as Tsukishima drops his weight back, sucking in all of Kuroo in one quick motion. Kuroo grits his teeth when he bottoms out, already feeling a pinch in his lower abdomen just from the sight of his boyfriend’s smooth back, glistening with sweat, and his round ass pulling him in.

Kuroo’s hands dig into his flesh, but he lets Tsukishima set the pace. He’s fighting the urge to hold on and fuck up into him as hard as he can because he wants this. Kuroo likes when Tsukishima uses him, too, and he knows he’s not going to last long with so much of Tsukishima deliciously on display.

Tsukishima rises up and settles back down, wiggling his hips as he does, again and again. It’s tantalizingly slow, but Kuroo’s enjoying the tease. Whimpers and moans fill the air as an already blissed out Tsukishima fucks himself on Kuroo’s cock. He shifts each time until Kuroo drives up into the spot he was chasing and he cries out, his voice almost a breathy nothing at this point. 

“Keep going.” Kuroo demands, running his hands along Tsukishima’s hips, soothing him even as deep growls rumble out from his chest at the sight before him.

“Y-ah-yes, da-” Tsukishima can’t even finish the word. His voice breaks into a constant stream of panting and yelling. He starts to go faster, his thighs trembling with the effort. Kuroo fights it as long as he can but his eyes close, losing himself in the feeling. His own moans grow louder and louder. Then, impossibly, he feels Tsukishima tightening around him again, his toes curl, and then Tsukishima’s pitching forward, riding out another wave of satisfaction.

Kuroo grips into his hips and pulls him down, fucks up into his still twitching hole harder and faster until he’s also yelling, cursing nonsense as he pumps himself, finally releasing everything he has. His orgasm lasts for so long, Kuroo swears he leaves his body before he comes crashing back down.

They’re both tired and spent, breathing heavily as sweat drips down their skin. Tsukishima’s the first to move, carefully rising up and gasping as he finally pulls out, Kuroo’s cum dripping out behind him. He collapses on the bed next to Kuroo without minding the mess. The fine blond hairs on his forehead are stuck there and his chest is still heaving, but there’s a satisfied smile on his face.

Kuroo turns his heavy head and looks at his boyfriend from across his lumpy pillow. “Fuck.” He says, still breathless, a quiet laugh shaking his chest.

“Yea.” Tsukishima agrees, sighing contentedly.

“That was--”

“Yea.”

Kuroo gathers what energy he has left to turn on his side. He lifts his hand and runs his thumb along the curve of Tsukishima’s face, stopping at the bottom of his chin. “You’re just the present that keeps on giving.”

Tsukishima pulls a face, lazily rolls his eyes and then closes them, relaxing into the pillow. “I don’t have the strength to fight you so, yes daddy, yes I am.”

Kuroo hums happily and leans over to press a kiss to his forehead. “You really are.”

Slowly, they drop back down to Earth, their breath evening.

“Hey Kei--” Kuroo breaks the heavy silence.

“Yea?” Tsukshima already sounds half-asleep. Kuroo’s almost sad he’ll have to scoop him up and put him in the bath instead of just letting him fall asleep. There’s too much of -- everything on the sheets.

“Next time--”

“Mmm?”

“Can you call me senpai?”

Tsukishima’s eyes bolt open wide. “No!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one *truly* ran away from me and had a mind of its own.  
> Hey, what can I say? I got a thing for daddy kink.  
> ┐(´∇｀)┌ Hope I did it, and our lovely krtsk, justice, considering Kuroo was like "uh oh, how does one be a daddy?" And also he's too sweet to be too bossy in bed.
> 
> Also I know most people don't like to comment on The Nasty but, I encourage you to comment with a kaomoji that you think fits either Kuroo or Tsukishima's face after that final comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely krtsk fandom for being such an awesome group of humans. (ノ°ο°)ノ
> 
> This started as a one-shot, but clearly I'm incapable of doing that. So instead, this gift became the start of something new! Because, well, I *clearly* needed to try to write more E rated fics for my Ao3 repertoire. No set update schedule for this one - just when the mood strikes.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! Like I said, no set schedule, but I will add to this from time to time. Every kudos, bookmark, subscription, and comment is amazing and appreciated - no restrictions on my gratitude there.
> 
> You can find me on twitter, [@HeyMellieJellie](https://twitter.com/HeyMellieJellie).


End file.
